The Rejects
by DesertsDemon
Summary: yayz new chapter after waiting all summer . .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything that has anything to do with Naruto Sasuke or Gaara. I wish I had Gaara lol

The Rejects

This may not be the story you wan to read. You may not like this story at all. This is a story about three boys. Three very different boys, but they have one huge thing in comment. The students at their school don't like them to much.

The first is Naruto. He's not the riches kid in the high school like every other kids with the new everything. He lives with a foster mother who doesn't pay much attention to him so he's alone most of the time. Naruto keeps to himself. He's the kid in the back of class who everyone, even the teacher, forgets he's there. He blends into the background.

The next is Sasuke. The emo as most people like to call him. He's dark and keeps to himself like Naruto and no one really know much about his past since he never talks about it. he likes hanging out with people who aren't even his friends. Those people are the girls. No one would be with him because of him being emo. There has been rumors that he has cut or tried to kill himself but they turned out to be just rumors.

Last but not least is the new kid who will bring them all together. His name is Gaara. He's from a super rich family but was treated badly by his father when he was little. His father beat him, a lot. As a result of this Gaara doesn't sleep at all because of the fear that his father will kill him when he was asleep. He has gotten used to it and never sleeps much anymore. His father was mad at him for some reason Gaara did not know. In his old school the teachers found out about his father's beating and the police took the father away and jailed him. Now he lives with his older brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. This is his first day at a new school where he will meet Naruto and Sasuke and they will meet each other for the first time.

Naruto

I walked into class as normal listening to my metal music to the point where someone can hear it with out the head phones in their ears. I walked to the back right corner of the room to my seat and sat down waiting for class to start. The teacher came into the class looking sorta happy but sorta mad. She said in here 'omg why am I here' tone that a new student is joining us today.

"His name is Gaara Sabuku. I hope you treat him well." She said.

Gaara walked into the class wearing nothing but black and red. He had on black parishot pants with red lining, a black shirt with the words 'Suicide Silance' on it. It was a band I listen to. A death metal band. They were awesome.

Everyone in the class turned and looked. I didn't care to much about it. The girls on the other side of the room stopped texting and looked and the new kid. The dick heads infront of me just laughed abit at him. Gaara didn't seem to care about anything to much. I think he was spaced.

"Welcome to South Leaf High School FREAK!" one girl said. I know her. Her name was Ino. She though she was so cool but she really couldn't do much. She had no brains but no one cares about that she had a hot body and that's what mattered.

"Ino! That's not nice!" yelled the teacher.

Ino sat down with her group of giggling girls. The only seat that was open in the class was right in front of me.

"Gaara you can sit in front of Naruto. That's your seat for the rest of the year." The teacher informed him.

Gaara walked with ease to the seat. The boys that will be sitting in front of him desided to trip him. One of them put their foot out and Gaara didn't fall for it. He just walked over his foot and sat down.

"Now class--"

"Sorry I'm late…"

"Sasuke you know you cant be late for my class. You will see me after school for detention."

"Yes Mrs. Finch…." He walked to a desk in the front and sat down.

"Now class we are going--"she talked through out the whole class teaching us all about English. She always lets us have a few mins at the end of class to talk. I never really talked. Never had anyone to talk to. Sasuke went to talk with some girls like always and some of the boys went over there. One came over behind me and took out my head phones and took my iPod and held it up real high when I stood up.

"Give that back!"

"Make me metal nerd."

I jumped for it but didn't get it. The teacher didn't take much notice to it. Then the jock who took my iPod hit me on the head and laughed in my pain. Then to my suprize Gaara got up and poked the jock into the side and he twinged in pain.

"Give Naruto his iPod back now" he said in the weirdest scariest voice I have never heard before.

The jock gave me my iPod back and walked away rubbing his side.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's no big deal."

And that was that the bell rang and we left for our next classes.

Ok I hope u liked it. I want to try and do a diff pov every chapter. PLZ R & R thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara

Gaara

Just as the bell rang the teacher called out to me and Naruto to come see her at her desk.

"Gaara that was very nice of you to help Naruto but u both have detention." She said.

"But why what we do?" Naruto asked trying not to blow up.

"For disrupting the class."

I hate this teacher now. She told us that we will see her after school when the last bell rings. We agreed and she wrote a pass for each of us to our next class. The halls were empty by the time we got out of there. Naruto thanked me again, turned on his music and walked off. I guess that music was his own way of blocking out the world around him. After walking around like a dumb ass looking for my class I found it. I walked in. the teacher asked y I was late and I said my last teacher wanted to talk to me and I got lost trying to find the class. He said it was ok since I was new and told me where to sit.

I sat in front of a meat head jock. He gave me a evil smile like he was going to enjoy torturing me this year but I beg to differ. I have a way with bullies that always leave me alone. Before he could do anything the bell rang for the next class. I bolted for the door. I didn't want to get into anymore trouble then I was already in.

The last class I had before lunch was study hall. I like study hall. It give me a chance to do my homework or to just do nothing but sleep. Today I plan to just play my PSP (A/N: for those who don't know a PSP is a playstation portable.) and listen to my new Suicide Silence CD I put on my iPod just last night. That band is awesome. The study is in the caf and low and behold the evil jock is in my study too. This year I think will be hell.

I sat down at one of the table as far as I can be away from everyone, turned on my PSP and iPod and started playing and spacing out. About 15 mins before lunch a preppy girl came and sat next to me.

"Hey hottie. My name is Sakura. I haven't seen you around here before." She said in a flirty type of annoying voice.

"I'm Gaara. This is my first day."

"Well welcome to our school." Sakura said as she moved closer to me trying to get me to flirt with her.

"Thanks and you're a little to close can you please like move somewhere other then by me?" I said with no emotion to my face or voice.

She looked at me like I was crazy. You know that look that girls give when you reject the "hot" ones and they give you that look like what the hell is wrong with your rejecting me the prettiest girl in school.

"What are you gay or something?" she was annoyed at me now.

"Maybe…you never know." I smirked. "So can you please leave me alone now because from the way I am acting I am obviously not interested in you."

She got up with her surprised face and two fists at her sides and she walked off back to her table. She started whispering to her friend next to her. Maybe saying I was gay or I was insane or something. I didn't care to much. People say shit like that about me all the time. The bell finally rang and a huge rush of student came to the caf to get their lunch and chat with their friends like that haven't seen them in years. Once the crazy-ness calmed I got up and went to get my lunch, pay and find a new place to sit so no one will bother me.

"Hey uh Gaara…"

I looked up to see Naruto standing infront of me. "Yeah whats up?"

"Mind if I sit here? There is no other place to sit…"

"Don't you have friends u can sit with?"

"No…" Naruto said looking down.

"Then sure you can sit here." I said smirking abit.

"Thanks."

Naruto sat down across from me and we got to talking about music and tons of other stuff. Maybe this year wont be so bad.


End file.
